legendary_temporal_custodiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Events - Raid Events
Raid (Slayer) Events consist of a 5-card team (no ally) to attack individual monsters as they appear to you. Each monster has a time limit in which it is either killed or escapes. You gain individual, and guild trophies for attacking any monster that is killed. In addition to individual monsters, there are also Ultimate Guild Bosses. Keys for Ultimate bosses are earned by killing solo bosses. Different levels of bosses offer different numbers of keys, and other rewards. Ultimate bosses will always reward more guild trophies than solo trophies. Only guild members are rallied to the Ultimate bosses, so coordination is key in the strategy of the take down of Ultimate bosses. Check Kik regularly to determine which Ultimate boss we are focusing on at that time. No ultimate boss of any level should be killed before 15 members have keyed in, or 15 minutes have passed since it populated. For low level bosses that can potentially be killed with one 3-key attack, simply key in, and quit without doing any damage. Repeated failure to adhere to this rule is a kickable offense. ' Event Info * Unlike Bounty Events, keys do not regenerate on their own. You must buy them or earn them, so you can hold onto them until it's convenient for you to play. * When monsters appear on your board, it is for one of three reasons: ** You found it - this means that the monster can not be attacked by anyone until you start. '''As soon as you start your attack, the monster will appear to other players who can also begin attacking. ' ** You were rallied to it - this means a guildmate or friend invited you to this monster. You must attack a monster before you can rally others to it. You can only rally once, even if you do not select the maximum of 5 guildies/friends. ** Randomly given to you - this means that the game decided a monster that has already been attacked is in your level range. * Each player starts with finding a monster at level 1. For each monster you find or are randomly given: if you are MVP (have done more damage than any other player) '''at any point, and the monster dies, the level of new monsters you find will increase. * The fastest way to rally others is to attack and then immediately go to Settings and Quit. '''Don't make any matches or wait for time to expire. You will still get the full rewards if the monster dies. * Each monster reflects a metal as well as a level. Better metals allow for more players to join in, but significantly increase HP, Attack damage, and special abilities. ** Bronze: 7 players, Silver: 10 players, Gold: 20 players, Platinum: 30 players ** Note there are two different platinum creatures. The one without a comma in its name is the fully evolved version, and has higher HP, damage, and rewards than the other. * If you have attacked all (or all but one) of the bosses on your board at least once, a new boss will appear. * When the monster dies, everyone is awarded a set amount of trophies. If you rallied others or were rallied, you get double the base amount (rally trophy amounts have recently begun to vary, and may not always be the same amount as participation trophies). If you also MVP'ed you additionally get 4x the base individual trophies, as well as additional Ultimate Guild Boss keys. ** You also get an additional attack key for finding the boss and for delivering the final blow to the boss. * '''Bounty (B) and Commander © multipliers do not matter in Raid Events. Legendary cards with S,B&C do count. 'Guild Strategy' Build up your own monster levels, participate in guild rallies to take part in high-level monsters. * Day 1+: Build your monster rank as high as possible without help, and determine your strongest deck - Try not to rally others to your monsters during the first few days. Low-level monsters are necessary for leveling up, but have a very low reward payout. * Be sure to check out the skills of the monsters you are facing, and equip cards with counters accordingly. To find cards with the counter you need, check here. * Days 2-6: Participate in Guild Rallies - Typically 2 hours after reload each day, the guild will meet online for about 1 hour. Hitters (players with high-level monsters) will rally the rest of the guild so that everyone gains the reward. * Typically, rallies will include a chain rally for solo monsters, as well as an Ultimate boss rally, to collectively take down as many Ultimate bosses as possible, as quickly as possible. ** Kik is the best form of communication for rallies. ** If you are available for the rally, say something in chat like "I'm here" to let others know. ** Do not rally other guild members within an hour of the guild rally. Otherwise, you will not be able to rally them then. ** The hitter will rally one or two point people, who do a quick attack then rally the rest of the guild members. By rotating these point people, one hitter can rally the entire guild to several high-level monsters. This usually requires someone to coordinate who has and has not rallied already. ** Once all guild members have been rallied, the guild will take the monster down. * All the time - Rally others from the guild first when you receive a high-level monster. Do it immediately if the monster is filling up quickly. * Do not rally guild members to low-level monsters! '''This wastes time and keys by filling up their boards. If you aren't sure, ask before you rally. Better to miss out on a decent monster than rally a bad one. ** A low-level monster is 100,000 total trophies or less. ** For some of our members, anything below lv80 is too low. * '''Do not rally guild members to bronze monsters. Silvers are iffy. Gold monsters are ideal, as they have a good payout and nearly always die. Platinums are questionable, as the final evolution platinums often escape unless there is a hitter present to finish it off. * If a final evolution platinum's mvp has less than 5mil in damage done, or the monster is nearly full with minimal damage done, do not rally. FAQ When are rallies set? Rallies are announced on Kik. They are generally 2 hours after reload but can vary according to schedule and availability. The rallies are at a bad time for me. What do I do? Being a worldwide guild has its disadvantages. However, people are online all the time and rally whoever they see is available when a good monster appears. Be patient, and make friends with others who rally you to good monsters.